90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
The Bubble
The Bubble is the 4th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis A PLAY MAYBE? – Annie, Harry, and Debbie are shocked to learn that West Beverly's theater director can no longer oversee the school musical. Kelly persuades Brenda to take over as the play's director, but they end up arguing over Kelly's involvement with Ryan and her latent feelings for Dylan. Meanwhile, financial struggles lead Dixon to get a job at the Peach Pit, and Naomi confronts her father's mistress. Harry Wilson reveals that West Beverly's theater director is no longer able to direct the school musical, "Spring Awakening," prompting Tabitha to offer her services as the new director, much to Annie, Harry and Debbie's surprise. Tabitha's approach with Adrianna doesn't go over well, so Kelly convinces Brenda to take over as guest director of the play. Kelly and Brenda get into a heated conversation about Kelly's involvement with Ryan Matthews and how it may affect her son. Dixon is worried about the family's financial situation and talks with Nat Bussichio at the Peach Pit about a part-time job. Naomi confronts her father's mistress and is shocked when she learns the direction in which her parents' marriage is headed. Annie is still upset with Ty Collins and agrees to a date with Ethan, only to be disappointed by its outcome. Recap Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Christina Moore as Tracy Clark :James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins Guest starring :Chandra West as Gail McKinney :Ryan Doom as Steven Ward Quotes :"You know girls in Beverly Hills... I wanna roll in style" :–Dixon Wilson :"I'm a black kid, living with a white family. It doesn't get any more different than that" :–Dixon Wilson :"Guys aren't like girls. We don't hold grudges. Life's too short" :–Dixon teasing Annie :"I am such a gynormous idiot" :–Annie Wilson :"I'm sitting here waiting for a guy in a bubble, an impenetrable bubble" :– Annie Wilson Trivia '''Opening Tagline: '''Annie Music *"Disturbia" by Rihanna *"The Trance" by Headland *"How Many Ways" by Señor Happy *"Changes" by Lori Denae Frankfort & Evan Frankfort *"Leaving" by Lori Denae Frankfort & Evan Frankfort *"Day I Die" by Drug Rug *"Mamma Who Bore Me" by Duncan Sheik & Steven Sater *"She's New" by Señor Happy *"Not Nineteen Forever" by The Courteeners *"Even The Score" by Señor Happy *"Feel Good About It" by Marching Band *"Don't Believe In Love" by Dido *"Adventures In Solitude" by The New Pornographers Photos debbie-wilson-picture.png 104walsh.jpeg Newpeachpit.jpg 104girls.jpeg Silverdixonannie.jpg dixon.png 104brenda.jpeg Large 90210-bubble.jpg Category:90210 Season 1 Category:90210 Episodes